villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dušan Nemec
Dušan Nemec is the main antagonist of the 2016 open-world action-adventure videogame Watch Dogs 2, the sequel to the 2014 video game Watch Dogs. Dusan is the head and the CTO (Chief Technology Officer) of Blume Corporation and ultimately controls CTOS 2.0. Personality Dušan Nemec is a Yugoslavian-American multi-billionaire that resides in San Francisco, California. Nemec is a highly ruthless and manipulative person whose acting as the equal rival of Marcus Holloway, the game's central protagonist, so, in a way, he controls over the ctOS system. He mostly enjoys gaining power and antagonizing Marcus and his friends, also, he finds the hackers group as something that needs to be cleansed. Dušan believes he is a god-like figure with his riches and power over ctOS. In the end, DedSec exposed his manipulative schemes to the public and he was arrested. Having many accounts of fraud under his name, his immense wealth was confiscated and he was sentenced to prison for a very long time. History He is a man who learnt programming from a very young age, having spent most of his childhood on the internet and loving all of it. He would usually be on the chat rooms, preferring it over real life interactions. By the time he grew up, a combination of his skills and charisma got him promoted to the CTO of Blume. From there he had absolute access to CTOS and all of Blume's resources. Relationships Allies *Blume Corporation - Surbodiantes and Business Partners **Charlotte Gardener - CCO, VP of Blume Corporation and Mayor of Chicago **Malcolm Deoato **Bradley Chauglin - Head of Blume Security Department **Gene Deloray - Assistant COO of Blume Corporation **Raymond Kenney - Formerly, provided basic code for CTOS **Tobias Frewler - Formerly and Pioneer of CTOS **Rose Washington - Formerly **Angela Balik - Replacement of Keeney **Roger Verrick - Director of Blume Security at Chicago Enemies *DedSec **Marcus Holloway **Aiden Pearce **Wrench **Sitara **Josh **Raymond Kenney Abilities and Equipment *'High Intelligence': He is extraordinarily intelligent, having mastered programming from a very young age. This intellect has gotten him to become of the youngest billionaires of today. **'CTOS 2.0 Manipulation': Due to his position as the CTO of Blume Corporation, he has absolute control over all of CTOS's functions. **'Master Strategist': He was able to manipulate DedSec into scarring the city into giving into CTOS's "protection", an act which enraged DedSec. However, his arrogance got the better of him, as sooner or later Marcus exposes all of his schemes, getting him incarcerated for a very along time and all of his wast wealth was confiscated. **'Master Manipulator': He is a master of manipulation and use this harmless charm to mask his true god-complex and ego. *'Excellent Combatant': He is always seen in physical training. He was even confident about going up against Marcus Holloway and Raymond Kenney on his own. Former Equipment *'Vast Resources': Aside from his vast income, he has all of Blume's resources at his disposal. He even has his own bribed law enforcement officials. **'Network': As an incredibly rich man, he had even bribed government officials as well as federal offices to be his pawns. Trivia *Blume Corporation is prononuced as "Bloom". *Nemic is decipted by Dominic Guay as "someone really ruthless and manipulative who actually controls everything that related to CTOS and Bloom Corporation". Category:Mastermind Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Video Game Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Terrorists Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Hypocrites Category:Social Darwinists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mature